Di Bawah Guguran Daun Maple
by meiriza rokudo
Summary: /Kita berjumpa, kita bertemu, kita saling merindu/ For Eyeshield 21 Award, event September : Season. And for Ciel L. Chisai's B'day! Warning Inside. RnR?


Kemarin, kamu bertemu dengannya. Di bawah hujan daun _maple_, kalian berjumpa.

Hari ini, kamupun bertemu kembali dengannya, di tempat yang sama.

Esok harinya, kalian bersama, saling tersenyum, menggamit tangan. Juga di bawah guguran hujan daun_ maple_.

Kamu bahagia. Dan kamu mengerti, tak selamanya musim gugur menandakan perpisahan.

.

.

* * *

_Crimson Camellia's Present_

**Di Bawah Guguran Daun **_**Maple**_ © **F. A**lyss

[ _Kita berjumpa, kita bertemu, kita saling merindu_ ]

**Eyeshield 21** © _Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata_

Warning (s) : Crack, OoC (oke, saya gak memperhatikan Wakana itu begimana sifatnya ==''), sinetronism banget,deskrip abal-gaje-nista, diksi berantakkan. Timeline : Kepergian Riku setelah pertunangan Sena dan Suzuna di Fic _**Unrequited**_.

**[**_**For Eyeshield 21 Award, Event September : Season**_**]**

**Semoga memenuhi syarat**

[_and special for Ciel L. Chisai. Happy birthday, nee-chan! :D_]

**Tak suka? Tak perlu baca! **:D

* * *

.

.

_Kamu baru saja mengenal dia, ketika musim gugur datang._

Kamu melihat dirinya pertama kali ketika kamu tak sengaja menatap matanya di sebuah pesta pertunangan kedua sahabatmu.

Kamu menatap kedua mata emeraldnya yang sendu menatap lurus ke arah depan. Hendak keluar dari gedung yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk pesta.

Entah kenapa, kamu merasa tertarik dengan sosoknya yang terkesan angkuh, namun dari raut wajah terlihat sangat murung. Kamu merasa aneh. Dan kamu tak bisa membohongi dirimu sendiri kalau kamu merasa kagum pada warna mata hijaunya yang dalam bagai kristal zambrud itu.

"_Lihat. Itu, bukannya dia baru datang? Kenapa pulang lagi?_" samar-samar bisikkan orang-orang sampai ke telingamu. Menyadarkan kamu kalau mereka sedang membicarakan dia yang sama sekali tidak peduli dan terus berjalan keluar.

_Dia yang menarik perhatianmu_.

Kamu mendekati salah seorang dari mereka yang berbisik tadi. Fokusmu tidak kamu alihkan kemanapun kecuali pada sosoknya yang semakin menghilang dalam silaunya cahaya lampu di luar pondasi bangunan.

"Maaf," kamu bertanya sopan pada salah satu orang yang menurutmu cukup ramah, "Kalau boleh tahu, siapa pria berambut putih tadi?"

"Ah, dia Kaitani Riku," orang dihadapanmu menjawab, "Salah satu sahabat dekat Suzuna dan Sena."

Kamu menatap lagi dirinya, mengucapkan terima kasih dan perlahan berjalan cepat, mencari sosoknya yang menghilang ditelan gelap malam.

Entah kenapa, kamu percaya; meski tak mengenal, kamu sangat ingin bertemu dengannya.

* * *

_Kamu mengenal dia, tepat di bawah guguran daun pohon maple._

Kamu menemukan dia dan sosoknya tidak begitu jauh dari tempatmu berada tadi. Dia berdiri memunggungimu tepat di bawah pohon _maple_ yang semakin merontok. Sebelah tangannya bergetar selagi kelima jemarinya menyentuh batang pohon yang berwarna menyamai matamu. Dedaunan dengan lima buah sudut rontok bagaikan hujan. Berwarna oranye, begitu kontras dengan warna rambut putih miliknya dan bulan yang bersinar di atas kepala.

Sebuah kursi melengkapi tampilan yang terbingkai bagai lukisan.

Langkah kakimu terhenti, menatapi sosoknya. Melihat punggungnya yang begitu tegap. Meski kamu menyadari kalau punggung itu bergetar. Entah kedinginan atau apa, kamu tidak tahu.

Tapak betismu berbunyi lagi, hanya perlahan. Kamu mendekatinya—tidak, _kamu ingin mendekatinya_.

Lalu, lenganmu terulur, memegang tegap bahunya.

Dan dalam satu palingan wajah, kamu tahu kalau kamu sedang melihat air mata berjatuhan dan mengalir dari bebatuan zambrud menuju rahang kurus yang terbungkus kulit.

Jatuh bagai _maple_.

* * *

_Kamu semakin mengenali dia, setelah hujan maple itu mempertemukan kalian_.

Kamu perlahan mengenali entitasnya setelah malam itu. Selama minggu-minggu yang berlalu, kamu mengenali identitasnya yang tersembunyi dalam empat huruf bermakna yang tersambung dalam sebuah frasa.

Kamu mengenal dia dalam kegugupan setelah melihat air mata yang jatuh dari kedua irisnya. Dan dalam perkenalan simpel selayaknya perkenalan lainnya—namun kali ini ditambah dengan bumbu isak dan kegugupan, kamu dan dia mengenal diri masing-masing.

Di bawah _maple_ yang mengering selama musim gugur, dia selalu bercerita padamu. Duduk disebelahmu dalam kesenduan. Dia benar-benar menyadari ketulusan hatimu.

Kamu tahu kalau dia seolah ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri dalam kesunyian ketika bungkam bibirnya mencoba terbata mengucapkan selamat ketika kedua orang sahabatnya mengikatkan hubungan mereka.

Kamu tahu, kalau dia mencintai sahabatnya yang berambut biru, berparas molek dan selalu ceria itu.

Dan kamu tahu, semakin hari semakin lama dia bercerita—berkeluh kesah padamu semenjak kejadian di bawah guguran daun _maple_ itu, kamu yakin. Yakin jikalau perasaanmu tidak lagi hanya sekadar ingin tahu padanya, melainkan benar-benar ingin _menariknya dalam duniamu_.

Tapi, kamu tak percaya diri. Kamu gugup. Tidak tahukah kamu, kalau pada akhirnya kamu hanya akan menjadi seperti dirinya sebelumnya?

Yang kamu lakukan hanya menjawab semua keluh-kesahnya dengan tawa kecil, saran yang sebisanya kamu berikan, dan sebuah senyuman hangat yang dengan tulusnya kamu berikan.

Sungguh, kamu tak mampu memanfaatkan keadaan.

* * *

_Kamu, selalu menemuinya selama musim gugur_.

Kadang, kamu tahu kalau kamu selalu iri pada gadis yang dicintainya—namun tak pernah membalas perasaannya. Kamu iri karena gadis itu mendapat tempat yang istimewa di hatinya yang kini tersenyum sembari bercerita di sebelahmu.

Kamu membenci keadaan itu. Sementara kamu tahu, kamu hanyalah sebatas orang yang mengagumi dirinya dari luar. Dan dia memiliki orang lain yang lebih penting dibanding dirimu. Kamu tahu, kamu membenci hal itu meski kamu tetap tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Tapi, kamu menutupinya. Kamu merasa yakin—dan kamu pikir, kamu benar-benar yakin, asalkan dia mampu bahagia dengan apa yang kamu lakukan, kamu pun tak akan pernah menyesal.

Selama berbulan-bulan yang berlalu pun, kamu akan tetap melakukan itu.

Karena kamu menyukainya.

Karena kamu merindukan warna iris hijau beningnya.

Karena kamu selalu menemaninya, di musim gugur. Di bawah hujan pohon _maple_.

Kamu berhasil sampai saat ini—setelah bulan-bulan yang berlalu, kamu membuat dia perlahan terbuka kembali seperti dulu. Seperti yang pernah dia ceritakan.

Dan karena kamu tahu, perlahan-lahan, hatimu mulai membisikkan _cinta_.

* * *

_Dia mengunci tatapanmu di sela-sela hujan guguran maple…_

Kamu kembali menemukan tatapan sendunya pada awal musim gugur berikutnya. Kamu seolah memulainya seperti awal kembali, tatkala kalian berdua berjumpa di malam pesta pertunangan itu.

Kalian kembali berdiri di bawah sinar bulan, desir angin yang mengecup helaian rambut dan guguran daun _maple_. Mata hazelmu menatapi tiap kontur wajahnya yang mengeras. Rambut putihnya yang terkena angin, membuatnya semakin tampak –err, tampan, mungkin?

Di sela-sela jemarinya, undangan putih berpita terlihat indah, dengan aksen bunga-bunga berwarna emas. Dan kamu mengerti kenapa, kesenduan kembali memoles figur tampan itu.

Orang yang dia cintai -melebihi kamu- akan segera menikah, musim gugur kali ini. Tepat di hari kedua musim gugur berlangsung. Ya, mereka pasangan yang sama seperti pertunangan hari itu. Seorang perempuan ceria yang bersanding dengan pria polos yang memiliki titel esoteris di dunia olahraga. Kamu mengerti, keduanya adalah sahabat dekat. Dan sang pengantin wanita yang akan duduk di pelaminan adalah orang yang dia cintai. Sedang sang pengantin pria adalah sahabat terdekatnya sendiri.

Kamu tahu. Dan kamu benar-benar tahu.

Kamu ingin menghentikan kekalutannya, tapi sungguh—kamu tak sanggup. Yang akhirnya kamu lakukan hanyalah meyakinkanya, kalau dia akan menemukan orang lain yang lebih baik.

Lantas balasannya adalah ucapan terimakasih dan—

Ia mendekapmu erat-erat, membiarkan rona merah menjalar di seluruh wajah. Ia membenamkan kepalanya pada ceruk di bahu kecilmu. Membiarkan memberikan kehangatan yang singkat dari dinginnya angin malam.

Perlahan kamu balas mendekap erat dirinya. Merapatkan kesepuluh jemari kecilmu pada punggungnya. Kamu memejamkan matamu, meredam hasrat yang terblokade oleh sifat takut dan malumu.

Bisikkan halus bersamaan dengan angin yang bertiup menggema di telingamu.

"_Terima kasih,_" bisiknya, "_Wakana._"

* * *

Hari ini—di hari kedua musim gugur, kamu menatap wajahnya yang bahagia. Tidak sendu seperti hari sebelumnya.

Dia berdiri bersebelahan denganmu. Jas hitamnya, lalu rambutnya yang disisir rapi membuatmu nyaris tersedak, tidak biasanya seperti itu. Kamu tahu, pria dengan iris berkilat-kilat ditimpa cahaya lampu ini terlihat selalu asal-asalan selama bersamamu. Kamu selalu melihatnya dengan kaus, _jeans_ belel dan jaket _western_ yang seolah tak pernah lepas darinya, rambut pun dibiarkan berantakkan. Dan entah sejak kapan kamu memperhatikannya sedetil ini.

Kamu sendiri sebenarnya gelisah dengan penampilanmu. Rambutmu yang disanggul seadanya dan gaun _baby blue_ selutut serta _high heels_ yang membuatmu berjalan terseok.

Derai tawa tertangkap oleh daun telingamu secara tiba-tiba. Dan kamu menoleh.

"Ah.. Hmmph.. Hahahaha," tawa benar-benar lolos dari bibirnya yang tadinya tersenyum tulus. Tentu saja tawa itu terhenti setelah menerima _glare_ darimu.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanyamu sangsi. Dia mengulum senyum.

"Hmph," dia menghela nafas, mengunci tatapannya padamu, "Entah kenapa, aku merasa janggal dengan penampilanmu."

Kamu meng-_glare_nya lagi. Dia malah semakin tertawa.

_Dasar_, batinmu.

"Tidak," imbuhnya di sela-sela tawa sebelum kamu sempat membuka mulut, "Hanya saja, kau tampak lebih manis."

Dan kamu tahu, detik berikutnya, wajahmu merah.

* * *

_Dan kamu sampai di hari ini.._

Minggu berikutnya, kamu kembali duduk bersamanya. Di bawah pohon yang sama.

Acap kali kamu bertanya pada dirimu sendiri, tidak adakah rasa kebosanan? Padahal kamu selalu menghabiskan waktu bersamanya di bawah guyuran daun pohon _maple_ yang sama.

Dirinya tidak pernah lagi terlihat sendu semenjak dia memelukmu malam itu. Semuanya berjalan lancar, selama kurang lebih setahun yang telah berlalu. Wajahmu memanas mengingatnya.

Pernikahan itu berjalan lancar. Dan Riku-pun tampak bahagia. Dalam hati kamu begitu senang. Meski kamu tidak mungkin menunjukkannya secara langsung. Betapa terkejutnya kamu, ketika buket bunga dilempar, kamu berhasil mendapatkan rangkaian lili putih itu.

Senyum lebar terpatri di parasmu. Kamu ingin tertawa, memangnya siapa yang ingin menikahimu?

Kembali lagi ke tempatmu. Kamu dan dia duduk bersebelahan. _Scarlet_ senja adalah penghias kali ini. Sinar itu membuat warna daun yang luruh berderai di tanah terlihat berwarna keemasan.

Dan kali ini, entah kenapa, kalian berdua diam. Tak ada yang mau berbicara. Padahal biasanya dia akan berceloteh dan kamu mendengarkan. Atau sebaliknya, kamu yang berkeluh-kesah dan dia yang menanggapinya. Pohon _maple_ ini, menjadi saksi tiap-tiap pembicaraan kamu dan dia.

"Berapa umurmu?" kamu menoleh heran mendengar suaranya memecahkan senyap diantara kalian. Dia tak menatapmu, dia hanya menunduk.

"Du-dua puluh satu," kamu menjawab terbata. Dia masih menunduk. Tapi kamu menemukan lengkungan di garis bibirnya.

"Aku dua puluh dua," dia menjawab kembali. Kamu mengangkat alis.

"Lantas?"

"Tidak," dia menatapmu kali ini, sosoknya yang tidak terlalu tinggi membuatmu tidak perlu mengadah, "Hanya saja—"

Kamu sadar ada yang tidak beres sekarang. Buktinya, wajahmu memerah.

"A-apa?" kamu bertanya gugup. Dadamu menderu tidak karuan.

"Err—" wajahnya ikut memerah. Entah pergi kemana kepercayaan dirinya itu.

Keheningan menyambangi lagi. Hanya ada gemerisik berjatuhannya daun _maple_ ke tanah yang dingin. Kamu merapatkan jaket, berusaha mengalihkan perhatianmu.

Dia memegang bahumu. Membuatmu menoleh, dan dia mengunci fokusnya sekali lagi.

"Aa—" dia membuka mulut, "Kalau kau, siap tidak menikah di usia seperti ini?"

DEG!

"A-apa kau bi—lang?" kamu hampir jantungan mendengar kata-katanya barusan. Wajahmu benar-benar merah. Jangan salah, wajah dirinya yang kini dihadapanmu ditambah rambut putih peraknya sekarang persis seperti bendera.

"Aku bilang," dia menarik nafas, mencengkram kedua bahumu kali ini, "Kalau aku menikahimu di usia segini, kau mau?"

DEG!

"A—pa?"

"Astaga Wakana," dia putus asa menatapmu, "Kamu lemot banget!"

Refleks, kamu mencubit pipinya, rona merah malu menjadi rona merah kesal. Dia salah mendeduksikan perkataanmu.

"Aaaah! Riku jelek!"

"Aduduh!" dia meringis. Kamu akhirnya melepaskan cengkeraman yang tercipta antara telunjuk dan ibu jarimu. Kamu benar-benar malu. Tapi kamu tidak bisa berpaling.

"Hahahahaha," bukannya merasa bersalah, dia malah mentertawakanmu sekarang. Kamu menunduk. Roman-roman yang tadi terjadi malah hilang gara-gara sifatnya yang seperti itu.

"Huh," kamu menunduk.

Dan sebelum sepenuhnya seluruh kejadian itu hanya berkelebat di kepalamu, ia tersenyum—mengulangi kejadian penuh romantika itu.

Dia tersenyum lembut. Sambil mengangkat wajahmu. Membiarkan kamu memandangi emerald-nya yang berkilat-kilat keemasan karena senja. Daun luruh berjatuhan. Waktu terasa begitu lambat.

Wajahmu makin memerah. Dan kamu yakin badanmu bergetar hebat.

Dia merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan kotak kecil beludru biru.

DEG!

"Mungkin terlalu cepat," ujarnya padamu, ia menunduk. Kali ini kamu benar-benar tahu kalau wajahnya ikut-ikutan memerah.

"Tapi," ia menyambung perkataannya dengan berani, "_Menikahlah denganku_."

DEG!

Kamu gugup. Tidak, benar-benar gugup. Terutama ketika kotak beludru itu terbuka dan menunjukkan sebuah cincin perak sederhana. Tapi kau yakin sepenuhnya itu perak.

"Da—"

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?" dia mendongak. Kalau saja saat ini bukanlah saat-saat serius, kamu pasti sudah mentertawakan wajahnya yang terlihat benar-benar malu itu.

"A—aku, err—"

"Cukup ya, atau tidak," nadanya tegas. _Wow_, pikirmu. Secepat itukah kepercayaan dirinya kembali?

Kamu mencoba membuka mulut, "Aku jawab—"

Dia menanti, sementara kamu masih menahan frasamu di bibir.

"—tidak."

"APA?" kamu menyadari reaksinya yang berlebihan. Gantian sekarang kamu yang tersenyum lebar mendapati wajahnya yang semerah delima itu.

Kamu tersenyum manis meski kamu merasa malu akan hal seperti ini.

"Tidak _untuk menolakmu_," kamu memeluknya. Seperti dekapan pada malam hari itu.

"Te-terima kasih."

"Sa-sama-sama, Riku."

Dia melepaskan pelukkanmu. Memasang cincin sederhana itu, yang entah kenapa bisa begitu pas di jari manismu. Dia menatapmu dalam diam. Perlahan-lahan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahmu. Desiran _maple_ yang berjatuhan di puncak kepala dan sekelilingmu tak ia indahkan sedikitpun.

Oh-tidak-tidak! Kamu tahu dia mau melakukannya!

'_Ah, haruskah sekarang?_'

Lantas, kamu menutup mata, menunggu dia mendekat. Mata hazelmu kamu tutup rapat-rapat. Helaan nafasmu makin samar, bersamaan dengan helai nafasnya yang juga saat ini sangat dekat denganmu.

Wajahmu tidak berhenti memerah. Warna oranye dari senja yang memerawani langit semakin membuat dadamu bergetar. Sungguh, ini seperti mimpimu—tidak, malah halusinasi yang mungkin kamu pikir tidak akan terwujudkan!

Kamu membuka mata sedikit. Kamu bahkan mampu menghitung helai-helai bulu matanya. Lalu garis-garis wajahnya yang selama ini begitu samar di mata.

Dua senti…

SREK. SREK. SREK.

Satu senti…

DBRUAK!

"GYAAA! SENAAA!"

Kamu dan dia terkejut setengah mati. Teriakkan yang entah kenapa begitu familiar. Dan ketika kamu melirik ke atas pohon—tempat yang kamu yakini darimana suara itu berasal, terlihatlah seorang wanita yang berbalutkan jaket biru dan _jeans_ hitam. Lengkap dengan _handycam_. Sementara dia—Riku—menoleh ke belakang kursi kalian. Melihat pria sewarna karamel terjatuh dengan posisi tidak elit.

"Se-Sena-_san_? Suzuna-_san_?" kamu bertanya gugup. Suzuna menggaruk kepalanya. Senyum rasa bersalah tampak di wajahnya.  
"Ehehe," tawa tak meyakinkan keluar dari bibir wanita yang baru saja menjadi anggota keluarga Kobayakawa itu.

"Su-zu-na?" nada Riku meninggi. Suzuna bergidik.

"Ti-tidak kok! Ehehe, rekamanku bagus juga," Suzuna lantas turun dari pohon dengan cekatan. Menarik kerah Sena yang baru saja berdiri.

"Suzu—"

"KAMI PULANG!"

Mereka menghilang seketika. Kamu dan dia melongo heran. Kamu menyadari apa yang terjadi, terutama dengan keberadaan _handycam_ di tangan pasangan Sena itu. Kamu yakin—

Dia melengos. Sedetik kemudian, kamu tahu kalau pikiranmu sama dengannya, "Sial."

Kamu menatapnya lagi, "Sabarlah."

"Kalau di tangan Suzuna.. Oh, sudahlah," katanya frustasi. Kamu hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku senang."

Dia mengadah menatapmu sekali lagi. Alisnya berkedut, "Maksudmu?"

"Aku senang," kamu menyembunyikan wajahmu, "Riku… Riku ada—"

Belum sempat kata-katamu tersambung, dia sudah mendekapmu erat-erat. Ia kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di celah antara leher dan bahu kecilmu. Dia seolah tak mau melepasmu.

Kamu mengerti, dia kehilangan _mood_. Kamu tahu, dia tak suka yang dilakukannya diganggu. Kamu tahu—

Dia tak mau kehilangan dirimu.

"Lupakan kejadian dua orang tadi," ujarnya berbisik, "Kamu, tidak berbohong, 'kan?"

"Ya."

Jawaban itu benar-benar terlontar dari bibirmu. Tanpa paksaan. Tanpa keraguan.

Kamu yakin dan tahu, itu yang terbaik.

Dan kamu membiarkan dia memelukmu dalam-dalam. Membiarkan kesenyapan menghiasi romantika antara kalian berdua. Kamu tahu, saat-saat inilah saat yang paling tak terhindarkan dari kalian. Meski kamu tahu, berulang kali pula wajahmu akan memerah panas.

Lusa, secara tidak sengaja, kamu penasaran dengannya.

Kemarin, dia berbagi kisah denganmu.

Dan hari ini, kalian mengikat janji.

Semuanya terjadi di satu tempat yang sama. Di bawah pohon _maple_.

Di bawah guguran dedaunan _maple_ ini, kamu menemukan kebahagiaanmu.

Dan di musim gugur ini, _kamu mengenal dan mendekap cinta_.

_Musim gugur, tidak selalu bermakna perpisahan, bukan?_

_Kamu tahu itu, Wakana._

**-Fin-**

* * *

_**F/N**_ : Nijeh, sinetron. -.-'' jayus pisan pula endingnya.

Ehehe, mengenyampingkan itu, HEPI BERSTDEY TETEH! _Hope you like it_, meski aku tahu ini abal banget =='' ngetiknya wadaw, ini ide meloncat langsung kuketik aja :P

Ini juga buat fest. Tumben-tumbenan aku rajin begini? #plak

Udahlah, gak banyak komen. _**Wanna RnR?**_ :D


End file.
